Smile (Lily Allen)
}} Smile,'' en español Sonríe,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Lilly Allen. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Rachel y Finn cuando se preparaban para la foto del Glee Club del anuario escolar. Rachel le hace pequeñas muecas de burla y le hace bromas para enseñarle a Finn cómo sonreír para la foto ya que serán sólo ellos dos. Algunas palabras en la canción se cambiaron debido a la controversia. Letra Rachel (Finn): When you first left me,I was wanting more You were kissing that girl next door What you do that for? (What you do that for?) Rachel (con Finn): When you first left me (I didn't know what to say), I never been on my (own that way), Just sat by (myself all day) Rachel con Finn Armonizando: I was so lost back then, But with a little help from my friends, I found a light in the tunnel at the end Now you're calling me up on the phone, So you can have a little whine and a moan, And its only because you're feeling alone Rachel y Finn (Rachel): ' (At first,) when I see you cry, Yeah it makes me smile, Yeah makes me smile (At worst, I feel) bad for awhile, But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile 'Rachel (Finn): Whenever you see me, You say that you want me back, (Want me back) But I tell you it don't mean jack, (Don't mean jack) No it don't mean jack, (No it don't mean jack) Rachel (con Finn): I couldn't stop laughing, No I just couldn't (help myself), See, you messed up my (mental health), (I was quite unwell) Rachel con Finn Armonizando: I was so lost back then, But with a little help from my friends, I found a light in the tunnel at the end Now you're calling me up on the phone, So you can have a little whine and a moan, And its only 'cause you're feeling alone Rachel y Finn (Rachel): (At first,) When I see you cry, Yeah it makes me smile, Yeah makes me smile (At worst, I feel) bad for awhile, But then i just smile, I go ahead and smile La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la, La-la la.... Rachel (Finn): At first, When I see you cry, (See you cry) Yeah it makes me smile, (Makes me smile) Yeah makes me smile (Makes me smile) At worst, I feel bad for awhile,(Feel bad for awhile) But then I just smile, (But then I just smile ) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) At first, When I see you cry, (See you cry) Yeah it makes me smile, (Makes me smile) Yeah makes me smile. (Yeah makes me smile) At worst, I feel bad for awhile, (Feel bad for awhile) But then I just smile, (Smile) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) Curiosidades *La frase I found a light in the tunnel at the end es muy parecida a la que usa Lea Michele en una parte de su primer sencillo como solista "Cannonball": I found the light out the end of the tunnel Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Matress Categoría:canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos Finchel Categoría:10.000.000